powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Disks
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger's Hidden Disks are 'animation' disks that store mojikara (character power) for use with their various arsenal and mecha. The Shinkenger each initially have a Common Disk and a personal disk based on their animal Origami. There are other disks tied to Origami that belonged to the other Shinkenger throughout time but have been lost due to the battles with Gedoshu. Kyoutsuu Disk File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Standard Weapons Disk Means "Common". The standard disc is used with the Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru for basic attacks. Once spun, these Discs convert the Shinkenmaru into the personal weaponry of the core Shinkengers. Hidden Shield Disk File:Shinken-disc-shield.jpg|Hidden Shield Disk An enlarged disc that allows protection for ShinkenOh. The Shinkengers themselves have a copy loaded onto their Shinkenmaru to control ShinkenOh. Primary Origami Discs File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|ShinkenRed's Shishi Disk (For Shishi Origami) File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|ShinkenBlue's Ryuu Disk (For Ryuu Origami) File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|ShinkenPink's Kame Disk (For Kame Origami) File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|ShinkenGreen's Kuma Disk (For Kuma Origami) File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|ShinkenYellow's Saru Disk (For Saru Origami) Each Shinkenger's assigned personal Disk serves two purposes. They power up the Shinkenmaru with each Ranger's respective element, as well as power the Shinkengers' personal weapons. Lightning Disk File:Shinken-disc-lightning.jpg|Lightning Disk The lightning disc allows Takeru Shiba access to an element adjacent to fire-lightning. Auxiliary Disks File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Kabuto disk (For KabutoOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Kajiki Disk (For KajikiOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tora Disk (For ToraOriGami) The auxiliary origamis' disks serve to control the auxiliary zords. If an origami's original disk is lost or the origami falls out of control, a blank disk can be powered up with a Shinkenger's mojikara to bring the origami back into the fold. They differ in appearance from the rest of the disks by having their symbols embossed instead of printed on. The auxiliary disks also serve to change ShinkenRed's Rekka Daizantou into its blaster mode, becoming the enabling disk while the Shinkengers' personal disks serve as projectiles. The auxillary disks also form part of the body of each of their respective origami when summoned. Genta's Disks File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Sushi Disk for Sushi Changer File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Ika Disk (For IkaOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|EbiOriGami Disk (For EbiOriGami) File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|EbiOrigami Henkei Mode Disk Genta Umemori's first two disks have hinges on them. This sets them apart from the rest of the disks. It allows him to fold them onto the Sushi Changer. His Ika Origami and Ebi Origami disks can be used with the Rekka Daizantou to enable its blaster mode as well. His Ebi Origami also has its own disk and the origami's console has an a spinner housing an oversized disk that controls the Ebi Origami's mode changes. These mode changes reflect in the disk that makes up the Ebi Origami's morphing head. Super Disks File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Super Disk (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Shin Gattai Disk (for InrouMaru) File:Shinken-disc-sole.jpg|Samurai Gattai Disk Certain disks are associated with the InrouMaru. One is to morph into Super Mode, while another is also used to combine the ShinkenOh and Ebi Origami into Claw Armor Megazord. A leaner Samurai Gattai Disk is capable of allowing a single ranger to control ShinkenOn while in Super Mode. Shark Attack Disk File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Kyoryu Disk (Hyper Disk) The Kyoryu Disk disc is used to access super mode morphing the Shinkenmaru into the Kyoryumaru. It was used (once) with the Mantan Gun to enable it to behave like the Kyoryumaru. Once activated it becomes part of the Sword's hilt, and remains there when summoned into Kyoryu Origami, also controlled by a standard size Kyoryumaru. Ushi Origami/Mogyudaioh Disks File:Shinken-disc-break.jpg|Break disk File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|Ushi Disk File:Shinken-disc-zen.jpg|Zen disk The Mougyudaioh has a disk assigned to it, as well as a disk that enables Samuraihaoh formation. The Ushi and Zen disks form the wheels of Ushi Origami's cart. Daigoyou Disks File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Secret Lantern Daigoyou disk File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Daigoyou's Blaster Disks Lantern Zord has two types of disks, one allows it to transform into a battlezord-type mode, and another is a set of disks used as projectiles while in weapon lantern mode. Blank Disk File:Shinken-disc-blank.jpg|Standard Blank Disk The blank disk is infused with symbol power using the Samuraizer or by commanding a zord to assign itself to it. See also *Samurai Disks Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices